Teddy
by RussianWolf7
Summary: Finn/Kurt. Kurt decides to take Finn shopping for his birthday, but things don't turn out how he expected.


**Title:** Teddy.

**Pairing:** Kurt/Finn

**Warnings:** N/A.

**Word Count:** 914

**Rating:** PG for vague sexual references.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Disclaimer:** Glee does not belong to me, these characters aren't mine, they would never do these things, I mean no disrespect, blah blah blah…I don't own FAO Schwartz either and, as much as I'd love it to be true, there is no such bear.

**Author's Note:** I bought an FAO Schwartz elephant today that reminded me of Kurt via its designer-ness. This is the story that spawned.

_Teddy._

1

"I've decided what I'm getting you for your birthday."

Finn looked up from the paper he was writing. "Oh?"

Kurt sat down next to him and rested a hand on his leg. "I mean this in the nicest possible way, but you're a terrible dresser."

Finn rolled his eyes and went back to his paper. This was not the first time he had heard this, nor would it be the last. "Yes, dear."

Kurt hid his smile, or tried to. "I'm taking you shopping. Real shopping. The sort of shopping where you aren't allowed to buy anything under, say, two-fifty."

Finn nearly dropped his pencil. "Excuse me?"

This time Kurt didn't bother to hide his smile, and what Finn saw made him nervous. He and Kurt had been together for the past six months, living together too, and he knew all of Kurt's looks. This was his predatory, I'm-getting-my-way-even-if-it-means-no-sex-for-a-month look. It was the we're-not-leaving-the-mall-until-I'm-satisfied look. As sexy as it was, it didn't bode well for Finn.

"You heard me. I don't care what you get as long as I'm paying for the name and not the clothes. I love you, Finn, I really do, but it's embarrassing to leave the house with you."

Finn groaned, burying his head in his pillow. "I don't have anything to wear into stores like that."

"That's my point." Kurt patted him on the back. "Don't worry, I'll fix you up."Finn looked up from his pillow. "I better be getting something else, too."

Kurt smiled a half smile that Finn knew was reserved for him and him only. "Oh, you will."

Finn sat up slowly, keeping his eyes on Kurt's. "What if," he said, "I want my present early?"

"I think we could arrange that."

2

They had been at the mall for the past four hours, and Finn was not amused. It was fun, at first, getting dragged into all the designer stores. Kurt would march him through the rooms, pulling things off the racks and handing them to Finn. Then he'd get pushed into the fitting room, only to be told that nothing fit him right. Despite his efforts to tell Kurt that he was too big to fit into anything, Kurt insisted that if they just looked long enough, they'd find something.

It didn't work.

"I want to go home," Finn said, his voice on the edge of whining. "Can't we come back later for, like, round two?"

Kurt shot him a death look. "As if I don't know you better. After today's fiasco, you'll refuse to step foot into a mall for months."

He was right. "Yeah, well, there's a reason for that." Finn suddenly stopped walking, staring into a shop window.

Kurt spun around. "What is it this time? A twenty dollar pair of jeans you just _have_ to have?"

Finn shook his head, pointing into the window. "I want that."

Kurt came and stood beside him, eyebrows raised. "Are you serious?"

Finn suddenly smiled, the hours of frustration melting away. "Yeah! Why not? It's a brand name, right? And it has to cost a fortune."

Kurt was torn between amusement and annoyance. "It's not clothes…"

"You didn't say clothes, you said designer. Come on." Finn grabbed his hand and pulled him into the store. They were suddenly surrounded by bright red walls, a legion of small children and more toys than either of them had ever seen. Finn led them over to the window display, and Kurt had to admit he had never seen him this excited over something that wasn't football. "It's so big," he breathed, reaching out and stroking the fur. "And so soft!"

Kurt eyed it skeptically. "Where would it go?"

"We'd make room. Please?" Finn turned towards him, eyes shining. "Isn't that what a boyfriend is supposed to do? Buy his loved one a teddy bear?"

"Yeah, but it's, like, six feet tall."

"But it's cuddly!" Finn intercepted a nearby sales woman and pointed at the bear. "How much for it?"

She looked at the bear. "Y'know, no one's ever asked. Let me go check." She walked off, and Finn turned his attention back to Kurt.

"Please?" he asked again. "It'd be the best present ever!"

"Is this the product of some long-suppressed, missed childhood experience?" Kurt asked. "Because there are probably better outlets than buying a giant stuffed bear."

Finn thought about it. "Maybe. Maybe it's my inner gay trying to come out. You'd like that, right? You're always trying to get me to be more, I dunno, effeminate."

"I suppose…"

The sales woman came back. "It's supposed to be five hundred, but my manager said you can have the floor model for three-fifty."

Finn took both of Kurt's hands in his. "Please?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "If it really means this much to you, fine. But you have to figure out how to get it home."

Finn grinned and hugged Kurt, nearly lifting him off the ground. "Thank you!"

3

It turned out to not be as bad an idea as Kurt had thought. Teddy, as Finn had christened the bear while tying him to the roof of his car, resided in a corner of their room, taking the place of a recliner. He was, in fact, extremely cozy, and became the choice spot for homework, TV watching, and general cuddling. It didn't improve Finn's wardrobe, true, but it made him happy, and Kurt supposed that was the important part.

Besides, there was always Christmas.

4


End file.
